Wolves Savior
by RabidTwinkies
Summary: The sequel to "Wolves Uprising". Jason Dunbar has arrived at Kadic with a fear of beig bullied and of the wolf his father stole a tooth from. Will Jason figure out the past of his family.. is there a connection to the wolf..will he be able to fight back?
1. Kadics Newbe

HERE IT IS! THE SEGUEL TO WOLVES UPRISING. THIS WILL BE LONGER THAN THE FIRST.. ENJOY!

CHAPTER 1: KADICS NEWBE.

23 Years...it had been that long...that since the day she had comitted the task..saved people but lost her own..

23 Years she lost him...to the woods..

23 Years since...

Ulrich stern became the gaurdian of Kadic.. or to many kids..MAKELI DIOVAL..

Yumi Dunbar sat in her black Mustang, her black hair past her shoulders and in her usual black tank and skiny black jeans. She honked her horn in frustration waiting eagerly for the boy to walk out.

" Jason hurry up! You dont want to be late for your first day do you"

A black haired boy ran out dragging his blue bag over the steps. His black hair was spiked up slightly with streaks of dark blue. He wore dark blue jeans with green Converse. The black Hetalia shirt barely visable under the grey hoddie. His blue eyes met Yumis brown ones and smiled slightly. He hopped into the passenger seat and buckled himself tightly in.

"Ok mom..i think im ready. Will dad come to?" Jason asked holding tightly to the wolf tooth that hung from a black string. Jason's father William Dunbar had taken he tooth out of a wolf he found at Kadic..a brown wolf wih peircing green eyes and lurked the woods... the feared and respected Makeli Dioval.

" Your father is on a work trip so it is just you and me." she smiled warmly at him and drove down the street.

"Can i get a room mate at Kadic..i dont want to be alone." Jason shrank in his seat at the thought of the older kids stareing at the kid who chose to show up mid-semester.. being picked on..but his main fear stuck in his eyes..

What if he comes across Dioval?

Jason was so deep in his fear he never noticed they were walking in the hall to the princible's office. The name on the door was a familiar name the family knew and a good friend.

Elizabith or Sissi Delmas.

Yumi knocked lightly and entered. There at the desk was a women with shoulder length black hair and wore a nice black suite. She stood and walked over, capturing yumi and jason in a hug.

" It is so good to have you here Jason! Now about your rooming plans. You will get a single room which is pretty big all to yourself at the end of the hall."

Jasons insides fliped with fear. Yup he was dead for sure. Sissi snapped her fingers and Jason put his attention on her.

"Now Jason the rules are simple here. Basic school rules with the exception of no going into the woods or off school grounds without a partner or permistion. Do you understand?"

Jason knodded and tthanked her before hugging his mom and running to his room. As she said it was at the end and huge! A single bed, wardrobe, desk,computer, window and open space welcomed him. In a corner of the room were his instruments.. guitar guitar and guitar.

" Well," Jason thought," Lets go see what people think of me."

With that he grabed his bag and walked out to science with the new teacher Mr. Saemack. Holding the wolf tooth as he ran he arrived at the door of the science room.

A knock...

A big guy...

And a room full of kids...

Jason walked in and was introduced by the teacher.

" Children this is ...um..." was clearly confussed on who EXACTLY he was.

" Im Jason Dunbar...im new here."

" Well no duh sherlock why else would you be up there!" a boy with long brown hair and blue eyes called up. His shirt said," Drop Like A Hand Grenade" and his jeans were torn. He gave Jason a cocky grin as Jason sat down.

"Yup," thought Jason," Im screwed."


	2. Bullet Proof

CHAPTER 2! TO ALL THE PEOPLE WAITING FOR TH NEXT ULRICH PLUS 6 CHAPTER ITS NOT COMING..DONT KILL US! OUR COMPUTER WILL NOT LET US UPLOAD ALL THE CHAPTER FROM IT SO IT IS DONE UNLESS ANYONE WANTS TO TAKE THE STORY.

Chapter 2: Bullet proof.

He had survived. Jason sat alone at lunch while getting over all the insults and comments people shot at him. Even though he was used to it he still never got over it. The screams and chants of ..

"LONER!"

OR

"THE FUCKING EMO WITH A STRIPER FOR A MOM!"

Sure he was an emo and sometimes a loner..but nobody..not a soul!..can call his mother a striper. Yumi was a late night bartender at MICKES. His father William was...Well he didnt know wat he did. he works 24-7 and always ends up on the other side of the world. Jason could care less for his father cause of his actions. Jason sat there thinking when the boy from his first class sat grabed his shoulder causing his eyes to open in fear.

" Calm down." said the boy, his chocolate brown hair in little curles and blue eyes in deep concern. He still wore his regular cloths and smiled slightly.

" Come to insult me like you did in 1st period? Cause if thats the case you can screw it, i dont want to hear it."

"No i came to appolagize for just that. I was just keeping up image..you know" he pointed to himself." Class bully."

Jason laughed and held his hand out. The boy looked at it carefully but shook it.

"Im Mike Fitsimons..your Jason right?" jason knodded Maybe this would go good for once.


	3. Not so innocent fight

hey im so sry for the break but i have been soooooo busy! anyways here is chapter 3! i dont own code lyoko or the school only the characters and story. this may be short but this is just to get back on track.

Chapter 3: Not so innocent fight.

yumi pov.

I sat in bed in my tank and black shorts. it was cold but i sat above the covers..i just couldnt think about anything but the night i killed my love.

"im sorry ulrich.."

The words rang through my head as i remembered his face. Shock...hurt...and xana. God damn how i hated that virus!

"Yumi you ok?" asked william laying in bed next to me. His hair was still damp and shaggy from hi shower. Navy locks hung over his brown eyes as he looked at me. My hand found his as i snuggled up to his bare chest. A stray tear fell from my eyes as the memories keep coming.

"You have to stop thinking about him Yumi...it is killing you so dont say it is not." My head shot up by the tone of his voice. JEALOUSY..

" What gives you the right to say that i cant think about him? you didnt know him like i did." My temper was rising as i sat up and skooted to the other side of the bed.

"Well its just that you cry yourself to sleep almost every night! get the fuck over it! You SHOT him! He wont just walk up and make everything ok again!"

My hand acted on its own as it found its way straight across his face. My temper was rising by the second..by every word.. Williams head snapped to the side from the force of the slap.

"YOU NEVER UNDERSTAND! YOU NEVER WILL! ULRICH WAS ALL I HAD FOR THAT TIME!" My voice dropped to almost a whisper.

"I loved him...he was my friend and teammate..he brought all of the gang together and this is how i repaid him.." i clutched the sheet. "HE IS NOT DEAD!"

William skooted over and grabbed my shoulders. Giving them a little shake he stared me in the eye and spoke in a voice that would scare anyone.

"LISTEN TO YOURSELF!" he seemed to try and controll his anger. " I saw the report..i saw the body..Yumi he is gone. Whoever you saw it is not him."

" IT IS HIM!" tears poured out my eyes and my breath came in raspes. "In the woods... i saw him the funeral day..only not human..he is not dead william please! Believe me! BELIEVE ME PLEASE!"

He crawled closer and wrapped me in a hug. His soft hands brushed my raven bangs back and ran over my back in slow circles. He lifted up my chin and planted a small tender kiss.

" Ill tell you what Yumes..Tomorow we will pay Mr. and Mrs. Stern a visit. I heard from Theo that they are letting everyone from the gang visit any time. What you say?"

Even though i knew he didnt want to or he wanted to snoop i knodded.

"Good," he said laying back down. " Now get some sleep..we leave in the morning for germany."

I snuggled into his chest and slowly drifted off into sleep with the one word in my mind.

GERMANY?

**And there you have it :) i think its a good way to continue... well im bored so by.**


End file.
